Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi
by Catiacchi
Summary: Ce situe après TRC. Kurogane x Fye. Le groupe arrive dans un nouveau monde à l'ambiance particulière, Monésia. Ils se retrouvent immédiatement plongés dans une position délicate, un esprit démoniaque paralyse la ville. Serait-ce un rapport avec la plume ?
1. Prologue: Ville morte

**Titre** : Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. (Titre à revoir)

**Fandom** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Couple** : Kurogane x Fye. Donc attention, homme x homme ! (un peu de Zima x Dita. Oui, petit crossover avec chobits !)

**Rating** : T car un peu de sang, violence et langage.

**Important** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à ces sadiques Clamp !

**Résumé** : Ce situe après TRC. Le groupe arrive dans un nouveau monde à l'ambiance particulière, Monésia. Ils se retrouvent immédiatement plongés dans une position délicate, un esprit démoniaque paralyse la ville. Serait-ce un rapport avec la plume ?

**Notes** : Salut ! Me voilà ici avec une fanfiction TRC avec mon couple préféré: KuroFai ! :) Cette fanfiction fait partie d'un projet que j'ai commencé... En effet, je travaille actuellement sur un fanbook ! Une nouvelle illustrée (+mini doujin), et j'ai décidé de mettre l'histoire sur FF ^^.

(L'image de cette fanfic est une de mes illustrations.)

Je publierais normalement un chapitre chaque semaine, j'en ai déjà quatre d'écrits. (Je tiens aussi à préciser que je suis à l'école et que j'ai énormément de travail, donc il se peut que j'ai un peu de retard, mais je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Si tu meures…<p>

Si tu meures…

Je… »

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: V<strong>ille morte

Deux ailes aux plumes blanches firent leur apparition, s'ouvrant au ciel, pour faire apparaitre trois personnes sur ce nouveau monde. Ces mêmes ailes se sont renfermées pour ensuite vite disparaitre.

Les passagers de Mokona avaient posé pieds à terre et cela sans encombre. La boule de poils, comme le ninja du groupe aimait l'appeler, s'empressa d'atterrir sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Syaoran, qui ne tarda pas à inspecter le lieu dans lequel ils venaient atterrir.

Au premier regard…

Un paysage verdoyant…

« Merde, dans quel genre de monde sommes-nous atterris ? » Se demanda Kurogane tout en grognant. Le japonais était légèrement apathique, comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Mais sa question n'était pas posée sans arrière-pensées quelque chose le démangeait.

« Hm… Très bonne question. » Le blond à coté de lui était dans ses pensées. Mais la mine sérieuse qu'arborait Fye changea rapidement en une mine boudeuse. « Une chose est sûre, il y a vraiment beauuucouuup d'animation. Beaucoup trop à mon goût !

Ses trois compagnons ne pouvaient que confirmer l'humour que contenait sa dernière phrase. Puisqu'au contraire, il n'y avait personne. Aucune vie.

Bien étrange pour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient :

Des arbres de plusieurs essences, des zones étendues de verdures, des passages minéraux amenant à des attractions pour enfants, à des espaces de rencontres, de repos…

Un paysage définissait de très près un parc public.

Toutefois ce parc, qui par nature se doit d'être quelque peu accueillant, était loin de l'être. Les arbres dont les feuilles mortes reposaient sur la large surface verte de grandes zones d'herbes non tendues et même sèches des fleurs fanées…

Et le plus étrange… Aucune présence humaine. La vie était totalement absente.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient tout simplement sur un terrain laissé comme abandonné ?

Pourtant la ville les entourait. De hauts bâtiments d'une dizaine d'étages étaient à quelques mètres, derrière la verdure.

La population s'y trouvait avec un peu de chance.

Néanmoins ils savaient aussi que chaque monde qu'ils avaient visité étaient toujours rempli de surprises. Quelles soient agréables ou mauvaises…

D'un autre coté, la seule bonne nouvelle auquel ils pouvaient s'attacher, et pas des moindres, était que leur arrivée quelque peu… « Magique » était passée inaperçue. Cela évitait des explications embarrassantes.

« On devrait vérifier du coté des habitations. » dit Syaoran pensif, le regard sur les immeubles qui se trouvaient à quelques minutes de marche. L'absence de bruit le dérangeait, ce n'était pas normal dans une ville.

Fye suivit son regard et s'empressa de le rassurer. «Ne nous alarmons pas trop vite. Je sens des présences, il y a bien des personnes dans les parages. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.»

Les deux autres hommes approuvèrent, ne sachant pas trop s'ils devaient se réjouir. Mokona, elle, ne semblait pas apaisée pour autant. Toutefois, ils restèrent sur leurs gardes.

Une fois arrivés dans une des rues, ils pouvaient affirmer qu'ils étaient bien dans une époque dite « moderne ». Les hauts immeubles qu'ils avaient déjà aperçus avaient des styles de constructions assez diverses tels que l'acier, le verre, le béton… Les grands magasins aux grandes enseignes lumineuses… Les véhicules à quatre et deux roues étaient eux aussi bien présents.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas ce qui les frappa en premier. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi être rassurés depuis leur sortie du parc. Au contraire, c'était bien plus surprenant et inquiétant. Tout comme le parc, la ville était comme morte. Personne n'était dehors, aucun véhicule ne circulait. Les seuls êtres vivants qu'ils avaient croisés étaient quelques oiseaux qui chantonnaient sur quelques arbres sur leur chemin. Mais sinon, niet. Avec un temps aussi ensoleillé, il aurait dû y avoir du monde... Ceux qui allaient aux courses, au travail, où tout simplement pour se promener. La non-présence de bruit rendait le territoire assez sordide.

Kurogane décida de s'éloigner non loin afin de s'approcher d'un commerce alimentaire. Après avoir constaté que les portes automatiques s'ouvraient malgré la lumière éteinte, il décida d'y entrer. Son regard ne tarda pas longtemps, l'intérieur était en dessus-dessous, comme si les rayons avaient été pillés. L'odeur qu'y dégageait était aussi très forte, certains produits devaient être pourris.

« Dans quel genre de pétrin on s'est encore fourré » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

La situation prêtait à se faire du souci. Fye leur avait dit qu'il y avait bien des gens, alors comment expliquer ceci ? Il ne mettait pas en doute sa réflexion mais ils foutaient quoi ? Ils étaient enfermés chez eux ? Mais alors comment faisaient-ils pour se nourrir ?

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses compagnons et remarqua de suite le regard soucieux du magicien.

« Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ? » Dit-il.

Syaoran était lui aussi curieux d'entendre la suite.

« Ca sent la mort… » Continua Fye.

Le ninja et le garçon restèrent de glace… Malheureusement cette nouvelle ne les surprenait pas plus que ça vu l'ambiance dégagée.

Le magicien ne tarda pas à s'éclipser jusqu'à une intersection de rues. Et son regard se crispa. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

Un corps mort pourrissait sous le soleil en plein milieu de la rue.

-Mokona ne veut pas rester ici plus longtemps ! » Supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des regards indiscrets étaient aux fenêtres des immeubles de cette même allée.

Que se passait-il dans cette ville ?

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Le cauchemar de Monésia

Voici le chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: L<strong>e cauchemar de Monésia

Le groupe poursuivit leur étrange promenade, avec encore pour espoir de trouver une personne qui voudrait bien les approcher. Par malheur, il semblait que c'était cause perdue et qu'ils perdaient leur temps d'avance.

De quoi pouvaient-ils avoir peur ? Craignaient-ils les étrangers ? Etaient-ils une menace pour eux ?

Ou pire, que quelque chose de dangereux se trouvait à l'extérieur ? Une guerre ? Des monstres ? Ou bien même un virus… Cette dernière possibilité était effrayante, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient déjà contaminés. Cependant, les animaux qu'ils avaient croisés n'avaient pas l'air malade. De même pour l'homme qu'ils avaient découvert, il n'était pas mort d'une maladie mais surtout par de nombreux coups de couteau sur la poitrine. Cela écartait donc la thèse du virus. Si cet homme avait été assassiné avec acharnement, il fallait croire que quelqu'un ou un groupe causait la terreur. Mais delà à rester cloitré chez soi restait tout de même surprenant. Ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes, être prêt à se battre et s'attendre au pire.

« Mekio ! » S'exclama Mokona en ouvrant ses yeux de surprise. « Mokona sent la présence d'une plume ! »

…Ou bien la plume était la cause de tout ceci…

« Tu saurais dire où elle est ? » Demanda Syaoran.

« Non… Mokona n'arrive pas à bien la sentir… Comme si elle était loin. »

« Elle ne doit pas être dans les parages… Si seulement on pouvait savoir ce qui se passe ici. Cela nous aiderait peut-être à la rechercher.» Dit Fye dans ses pensées.

« Vous pensez que cela à un rapport avec la frayeur que ressent la population ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il y a des chances oui, mais il se peut aussi qu'il n'y ait aucun lien avec la plume. On doit interroger des gens… »

« Et si on retrait dans un de ces bâtiments et qu'on défonçait l'une de ses foutues portes ? On finirait par trouver quelqu'un et avoir enfin quelques explications. On tourne en rond pour rien là ! » Dit Kurogane las.

« Kuro-papa est une grosse brute ! Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? » Répliqua Fye en perdant son sérieux à sa remarque, boudeur.

« Mais maman ! Papa n'a jamais eu de patience ! » Continua Mokona amusée. Embêter le ninja la déstressait un peu, elle était effrayée par cette ville et n'arrivait pas à sortir l'homme décédé de ses pensées. Elle avait peur qu'ils leur arrivent la même chose.

« Putain, mais fermez vos gueules vous deux ! » Le japonais les foudroyait du regard, un nerf sur la tempe. Mais il se calma lorsque Syaoran approuva son idée :

« Kurogane-san n'a pas tort. On devrait toquer à quelques portes. Avec un peu de chance quelqu'un acceptera de nous parler ? Même si je pense qu'on n'aura pas beaucoup succès… Mais on devrait essayer. »

« Ouais, faisons ça. »

« Moui… Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres solutions… » Fye faisait la moue, Syaoran avait un peu déformé l'idée première de leur compagnon, mais il se forçait à ne pas le corriger. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être bruyants.

Les voyageurs se déplacèrent dans un premier immeuble... Dès le premier niveau, ils tapèrent chacun à une porte. Ils n'eurent aucunes réponses. Malgré cela, des présences se firent sentir derrière chacune d'elles. Leur venue était visiblement non désirée.

La groupa essaya ensuite d'autres portes, à chaque étage… Mêmes résultats.

Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils n'avaient vu personne. Ce serait mentir... Lors de leur recherche ils avaient effectivement trouvé des gens, mais des gens sans vie. Les immeubles visités présentaient des odeurs insupportables. Six corps au total pour seulement une rue examinée. Ce qui commençait à faire beaucoup. Au vu de ce résultat, il devait y en avoir plusieurs dans toute la ville. Rien de bien rassurant…. Ceux-ci, aussi, avaient été tués par des armes tranchantes.

Le ninja qui s'énervait gentiment par tant d'amabilité, se forçait à retenir sa frustration après le cinquième immeuble. L'envie de forcer leur entrée dans un appartement le titillait de plus en plus. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il était donc devenu urgent de trouver un endroit où s'abriter. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas passer la nuit dehors. Surtout dans ces conditions.

« Pourquoi personne ne veut nous parler… » Dit Mokona soucieuse de devoir rester à l'extérieur plus longtemps.

Syaoran lui caressa gentiment la tête pour la rassurer par sa présence. « C'est parce qu'ils ont peur Mokona… Nous sommes peut-être une menace pour eux… »

« Je vois que nous n'avons plus le choix ! On va devoir continuer avec la vraie idée de Kuro-sama ! » Dit Fye en le pointant du doigt. « Regardez-le, il en meurt d'envie. Allez, Kuro-Kuro, défoules-toi ! » Ajouta-t-il le pouce en l'air, tout en recevant les foudres du brun.

« Enfin ! »

« Oui… » Répondit Syaoran, mal à l'aise d'en venir à la manière forte.

Une fois décidés sur la démarche à suivre, ils se déplacèrent pour rejoindre le sixième immeuble.

Et c'est alors, que même pas après deux minutes de mouvement, ils entendirent finalement l'impensable : une voix ! Une voix masculine qui les appelait.

« Hé vous ! » C'était un soulagement. Enfin une personne qui ne craignait pas de leur parler.

Ils cherchèrent d'un coup d'œil d'où la voix pouvait provenir et ils finirent par trouver un homme derrière sa fenêtre, au premier étage de l'immeuble qu'ils venaient d'inspecter. Cette fenêtre donnait sur la rue où ils se situaient. Cela faisait plaisir de voir enfin un être humain – bien vivant – depuis qu'ils avaient touché terre !

« Venez vite, il pourrait vous entendre… ou vous trouvez ! » dit l'homme à voix basse, mais assez fort pour qu'ils puissent le comprendre.

« Kuro-pon n'aura pas à se défouler sur une porte ! » murmura Mokona.

« Tu vas te taire ou je dois t'aider à le faire ? »

Une fois arrivés dans le palier de l'étage voulu, ils aperçurent une porte ouverte et l'homme de la fenêtre en sortir. Il les avait entendus arriver. Celui-ci leur demanda de se dépêcher d'entrer. Ils ne se firent pas attendre longtemps. L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte, s'empressa ensuite de la fermer à double tour.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le groupe pouvait enfin savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. Dans le petit hall d'entrée de cet appartement, se tenaient un homme et une femme.

L'homme était aussi grand que Kurogane, plus mince et moins musclé. Tout comme lui, il avait des cheveux de jais et des yeux rouges. La seule différence c'est que le ninja n'avait pas une longue queue de cheval comme son hôte. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.

La femme à coté de lui avait beaucoup de similitudes avec l'homme à sa droite. Ces cheveux, de même couleur, avaient aussi une longue queue de cheval derrière ces cheveux mi-longs. Habillée d'un short et d'un T-shirt, elle était bien plus petite. Elle lui arrivait aux épaules.

Tous les deux donnaient l'impression d'avoir le même âge, peut-être autour des vingt ans. Et au premier regard, il n'y avait pas que leur différence d'âge qui les frappa. L'expression de visage qu'ils affichaient était totalement contradictoire l'une avec l'autre. L'homme affichait un sourire gentillet alors que la jeune femme semblait prête à l'étrangler, les yeux menaçants. Elle lui criait dessus sans aucune gêne.

« Mais t'es malade ! Tu aurais pu nous mettre en danger, idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu dois vraiment en faire qu'à ta tête ! »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il m'est impossible de laisser de pauvres innocents dehors ! La nuit est bientôt tombée… Hors de question, de les ignorer ! Je l'aurais eu sur ma conscience !... » Répondit-il souriant. « Tu vas quand même pas m'en vouloir pour ça ?... »

« Rah, pourquoi tu dois toujours agir ainsi ! » ajouta-t-elle agacée mais rougissante.

« Ha ha ha… » Il se retourna vers leurs invités qui les observaient l'air hébété.

Après tout, ils ne s'attendaient pas à être le bienvenu… Visiblement, ils étaient de trop mais le jeune homme avait l'air un peu accueillant malheureusement on pouvait lire que son sourire était forcé pour les politesses.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'être dehors et de faire un vacarme pareil ? Vous effrayez tout le monde vous savez ? » Il fut surpris de voir leurs regards interrogateurs. « Vous aurez pu l'attirer vers nous et nous mettre tous en danger, vous avez vraiment eu de la chance. » Ajouta-t-il en terminant ses reproches avec un long soupir. Et son sourire refit surface. « Enfin, c'est fait, c'est fait ! N'en parlons plus ! »

La jeune femme était désormais beaucoup plus agacée par son comportement que par la présence de ces étrangers. .

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour le dérangement. La vérité… C'est que nous venons d'arriver dans cette ville, nous sommes des voyageurs et- »

Syaoran ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut coupé par la femme d'un ton brusque il en fut surpris autant que ses compagnons.

« Vous vous fichez de nous ! La ville est en quarantaine ! Comment avez-vous pu venir ici ? Non… pire encore. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vouloir faire du tourisme ici ?! Vous ne lisez pas les nouvelles ou quoi ?! Vous êtes à la recherche de sensation forte, c'est ça ? Ou vous voulez tout simplement mourir ? » Dit-elle sèchement. « Faut être vraiment stupide pour venir ici. »

Le sang de Kurogane commença à chauffer, il n'appréciant pas qu'ils soient traités de la sorte. Fye tapota sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'attirer plus de foudre.

Alors comme ça, la ville était en quarantaine ? Ils avaient de quoi avoir des soupçons. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus répondre qu'ils avaient atterri là par magie, on ne les croirait surement pas.

« Dita, tu es trop dure avec nos invités. Je m'excuse, elle ne mord pas. Elle est juste timide d'avoir des étrangers à la maison. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme avait une marque de main rouge sur le visage. Les ''invités'' avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop la provoquer.

Le magicien laissa échapper un rire et fit une légère courbette pour rapidement se redresser. « Nous nous sommes pas présentés. Je m'appelle Fye et voici Syaoran et Kurogane. » Il accompagna ses mots par les gestes. Il prit Mokona entre ses mains et la leur montra. « Et voici Mokona ! »

« Mokona est enchanté ! Mokona avait peur dehors ! Merci de nous avoir laissé entrer chez vous ! »

L'homme face à lui tapota la tête du petit animal avec un regard attendri. Mokona avait toujours du succès avec les autres. Même la femme le regarda avec intérêt, se demandant quel genre d'animal c'était… Un lapin ?

« Tu es vraiment adorable toi !... Enchanté, moi c'est Zima et voici ma charmante compagne, Dita ! »

Elle fit une légère courbette, un peu mal à l'aise. « Venez vous installer au salon, on ne va pas rester dans l'entrée ! » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement en leur montrant d'un geste de la main où se trouvait la pièce.

oOoOoOoOo

Dévêtus de leurs vestes et installés plus confortablement sur un des deux sofas du séjour, leurs hôtes assis face à eux, ils attendaient avec impatience d'avoir les réponses à leurs interrogations.

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire à Monésia ? Êtes-vous à la recherche de quelque chose ? » Demanda Zima.

Monésia était donc le nom de cet endroit…

« En effet. » Répondit le plus jeune. « Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose qui nous est précieux. »

« Je vois… C'est très risqué. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour vous aventurer ici pour vos recherches. »

« Que se passe-t-il dans cette ville ? » demanda directement Kurogane. Il ne voulait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot trop longtemps.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant de ce qui se passe ici ? » Zima était pensif… C'était tout de même étrange. Il était persuadé que leur cas était connu à l'extérieur. Cela l'inquiétait un peu, il ne fallait pas que d'autres personnes s'aventurent à Monésia… et surtout, que faisaient-ils à l'extérieur pour les aider ? Faisaient-ils au moins quelque chose ? La jeune femme assise à côté de lui montra elle aussi son trouble.

« Cela doit vous paraître étrange, mais non… Nous ne sommes au courant de rien. Nous venons tous les quatre de très loin. » Répondit Syaoran d'un ton ferme.

« Alors imaginez notre surprise en venant ici. On pensait vraiment qu'on était seuls au monde. » Ajouta Fye.

« Et c'est quoi tous ces morts ? » Continua Kurogane après un bâillement toujours aussi tranchant.

Zima et Dita se regardèrent deux secondes, avant de commencer les explications quelque peu douloureuses.

« Disons que… c'est compliqué. Nous-mêmes, nous n'avons pas encore tout compris. »

« Vous allez penser que nous sommes fous. Au début, personne n'y croyait. Nous aussi on pensait que c'était tiré par les cheveux… » Dita en avait les frissons rien que d'y penser.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? « demanda Fye. « C'est si incroyable que ça ne peut pas exister ? »

« … Croyez-vous au… paranormal ? »

Un étrange silence s'installa entre eux.

Mokona était la seule à trembler à cette question même s'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à entendre ce mot. Avaient-ils donc à faire à quelque chose de magique ? Un fantôme ? Un zombi ? Le mot paranormal leur apportait une imagination assez large. En tout cas, ça devait être effrayant pour plonger toute une ville dans la terreur.

Kurogane fut le premier à réagir avec un rire jaune. Non sérieux... Ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, ils étaient prêts à croire à tout et n'importe quoi. Ils en avaient vu des choses étranges !

« Vous avez des fantômes dans le coin ? » Demanda de suite Fye avec le sourire, très intéressé par la tournure de la discussion. Toutefois, ses compagnons pouvaient voir en lui tout le contraire : le magicien se forçait à ne pas paraitre effrayé par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Ca ne vous surprend pas plus que ça ? » dit Zima surpris par leur réaction. Et il répondit à sa question : « A vrai dire, il s'agit d'un esprit. »

« Hein ? Tout ça pour un foutu esprit ? » Kurogane qui avait l'air un peu endormi se réveilla subitement par la surprise.

« Il doit vraiment être dangereux… » Murmura Fye se montrant finalement soucieux, accueillant Mokona qui tremblota entre ses bras. Syaoran pensa la même chose alors que le ninja haussa les épaules.

« C'est le cas. Au début aussi on trouvait ça aberrant. Mais il a tellement fait de dégât que tout le monde a peur de le rencontrer. Ce n'est pas le genre d'esprit qu'on peut lire dans les histoires. Celui-ci ne s'amuse pas qu'à déplacer des objets, vous hanter… Il fait bien plus, il s'amuse à tuer avec sauvagerie. Il adore ça. »

« Un esprit peut vraiment tuer ? » demanda Syaoran sceptique. Il pensait que ce genre de paranormal ne pouvait pas faire d'attaque physique comme les humains. Au vu des corps qu'ils avaient rencontrés, ils donnaient vraiment l'impression d'avoir été tués par un être humain.

« On ne l'a pas vu personnellement, mais il semblerait qu'il peut prendre forme humaine et agir à sa guise. »

« Au début, lorsqu'il a fait son apparition on arrivait à avoir des informations via la télévision ou par journal papier. On sait juste qu'il y a peu de chances de s'en sortir en vie face à lui… Et aujourd'hui, on n'a plus d'infos… Cette chose a instauré le KO ici. » Ajouta Dita.

Et la conversation autour de cette âme démoniaque se prolongea durant toute la soirée. Il semblerait que cette barbarie aurait commencé depuis environ cinq mois. Au début, les forces de l'ordre avaient tenté tour ce qu'elles pouvaient contre lui, mais ils finissaient toujours par périr. Aux dernières nouvelles, cet esprit aurait pris l'apparence d'un de ces policiers. Etant privée de toute sécurité, la population se cachait comme elle pouvait afin de ne pas le croiser… Et surtout, de rester le plus silencieux possible afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils attendaient une aide extérieure pour en être débarrassé. En attendant, la ville était en quarantaine.

Le groupe comprit qu'ils étaient face à un problème plutôt étrange. L'esprit en question avait l'air d'être extrêmement puissant… Cela les intriguait.

Est-ce que la plume pouvait en être la cause ? Ils devaient en avoir le cœur net. Ils avaient eu en effet beaucoup de chance de ne pas l'avoir croisé, mais cela pouvait aussi expliquer le fait que Mokona ne pouvait pas sentir fortement la plume.

oOoOoOoOo

La nuit tombée, Zima les accompagna dans la chambre d'amis. Celle-ci ne contenait qu'un lit double et une armoire. Dita s'était empressée d'apporter un matelas et donna des couvertures à Fye.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Bonne nuit, et à demain ! » salua Zima en quittant la chambre avec son épouse.

Une fois les salutations faites, les voyageurs se trouvèrent désormais seuls afin d'interagir sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Eh bien, on est arrivé dans une ville à problèmes ! » dit le mage avec un léger soupir, tout en préparant le matelas au sol.

Kurogane le regarda faire interrogateur.

« En effet, on devra vérifier cette histoire de plus près. » Dit Syaoran en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« On verra ça demain ! Nous avons besoin de nous reposer. » Répondit Fye en se posant sur le matelas prêt à être utilisé.

« Hey » Grogna Kurogane en le fixant toujours. « Tu comptes pas dormir par terre ? Va au lit avec le gamin.

« Heinnn ? Et pourquoi ça ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui a besoin d'un lit confortable c'est bien toi.» Répondit le concerné d'un air boudeur.

« Mais raconte pas n'importe quoi. »

« On a bien compris que tu dormais mal en ce moment à cause de ton bras. Alors pas de discussion Kuro-sama ! » Ajouta-t-il désormais sérieux tout en pointant le lit du doigt.

« Fye-san a raison, prenez le lit s'il vous plait. »

« Ah merci Syaoran-kun ! »

Kurogane était aussitôt un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui et il s'avérerait qu'ils avaient remarqué son manque de sommeil.

Effectivement, son nouveau bras – le quatrième qu'il essayait –lui infligeait des douleurs l'empêchant parfois de trouver le sommeil. Il lui arrivait même de se réveiller en sursaut la nuit.

Et durant la journée, il se forçait à ne pas montrer sa douleur afin de ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Apparemment, il s'y prenait mal...

Son corps ne supportait toujours pas sa prothèse et il devait bientôt devoir le changer à nouveau.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il finit par battre en retraite même s'il aurait préféré laisser sa place au magicien. Il avait vite compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas face à lui. De plus… il ne voulait pas que cette discussion dure plus longtemps.

Syaoran fit un petit sourire à la pensée qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir. Il était impatient de voir leur réaction, c'était la première fois qu'il tentait ce genre d'approche. D'un air voulu innocent, il dit : « Mais je peux très bien dormir par terre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois toujours prendre le lit. Allez-y tous les deux. »

Etrangement, il ne fut pas surpris de ne recevoir aucunes réponses dans l'immédiat. Kurogane le regarda froidement, alors que Fye paraissait gêné malgré son sourire. Avec leurs regards, il comprit que c'était plutôt à lui de dormir avec le ninja. Il resta un instant songeur, ayant l'impression de les avoir froissés.

« Papa et Maman doivent dormir dans le même lit ! » S'exclama Mokona malicieux en sortant de son silence.

« Toi, je sens que tu vas dormir dehors ! » Kurogane le prit par les oreilles, se retenant pour ne pas l'étrangler. Tandis que Mokona appelait à l'aide.

Fye laissa échapper un petit rire. « Voyons, voyons ! Syaoran-kun, le rôle des parents est de s'assurer que leurs enfants passent une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu vas donc dormir avec papa. » Et son regard se tourna vers le japonais. « Mokona, je ne le laisserais pas faire, tu vas dormir avec moi ! »

« Fyeee ! » répondit-elle avec joie en se retirant de l'emprise du ninja pour tomber dans les mains du magicien.

oOoOoOoOo

Une fois tous couchés, Syaoran, plongé dans ses pensées, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensa tout d'abord à cette étonnante journée qui allait sans doute les conduire dans une étrange aventure et surtout périlleuse. Même s'il savait qu'ils allaient tout faire pour ne pas prendre des risques inutiles, il était tout de même inquiet.

Et il pensa ensuite à ses compagnons de voyage, en particulier aux deux adultes. Ceux-ci arboraient un étrange comportement qu'il semblait être le seul à s'en être aperçu depuis quelques temps. Il fit légèrement la moue en repensant à l'excuse qu'avait donnée Fye pour ne pas prendre le lit. Une nuit sur un matelas n'allait pas le tuer ! Son excuse suggérait qu'il ne voulait pas être dans le même lit que Kurogane. La mine séreuse que celui-ci lui avait faite lui avait aussi donné la même impression. Comme s'il lui disait « Fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Quelque chose clochait et il se demandait quand ses interrogations allaient cesser…

Il regarda vers le bas pour apercevoir le magicien endormi avec Mokona contre sa joue. Tous les deux sous la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la pièce. Il fit un sourire attendri en les voyants ainsi.

Et il sombra peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, ne se doutant pas de la journée haute en émotions qu'ils allaient affronter demain.

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine ;)!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Mission interrompue

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : M<strong>ission interrompue

Syaoran se réveilla en grimaçant, gêné par la lumière du matin. Par réflexe, il posa une main devant ses yeux afin d'écarter l'éblouissement dû au soleil.

Il sentit ensuite une masse tombée sur le lit.

« Syaoran ! Bonjour ! » Dit le petit Être en sautillant à coté de lui. Elle était à son chevet, guettant son réveil.

« Bonjour Mokona… » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et fut surpris de n'y voir personne. Kurogane n'était plus étendu sur le lit, Fye non plus n'était plus présent dans la chambre.

Syaoran se trouvait immédiatement nerveux. Avait-il trop dormi ? Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait une migraine de bon matin.

Où étaient les deux adultes ? Seraient-ils dans une autre pièce avec leurs hôtes ? Si c'était bien le cas, n'entendre aucunes voix lui paraissait étrange.

Il se remémora l'étrange histoire de Monésia.

Syaoran espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis.

« Fye et Kuro-pon sont sortis ! »

_Quoi ?_ Ces mots manquèrent de l'étrangler. Ils avaient eu pour effet de le réveiller comme un électrochoc.

Sortis ? Sans lui ? Alors qu'un esprit démoniaque se promenait à l'extérieur ? Il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient très fort tous les deux mais il trouvait ça surprenant qu'ils ne l'aient pas appelé. Il était maintenant très soucieux.

« Ils sont allés chez le voisin d'au dessus avec monsieur Zima ! » S'empressa Mokona en voyant l'expression de surprise de son ami.

Cela l'avait en effet soulagé, il lâcha un soupir. « Ah oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous avons entendu des pleurs très tôt ce matin, Zima avait l'air très en colère. Kurogane et Fye ont décidé de l'accompagner à l'étage pour voir ce qui se passait... »

« Des pleurs ? » Syaoran n'avait rien entendu dans son sommeil contrairement à ses compagnons.

« Oui… » Répondit Mokona avec une petite mine triste. « Un enfant à l'étage, madame Dita m'a dit qu'il avait très très faim car ses parents n'avaient plus de quoi lui donner à manger… Zima était en colère car il était triste de l'entendre pleurer. Il est monté pour leur offrir de la nourriture… Fye et Kurogane sont allés avec lui, pour profiter de voir d'autres personnes. Et Fye m'a demandé de rester avec Syaoran ! »

« Je vois… » Dit le jeune homme pensif. « Allons les rejoindre. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois sortis de la chambre, ils ne trouvèrent pas en effet leurs amis dans l'appartement, comme l'avait dit Mokona désormais sur l'épaule de Syaoran.

En cherchant une présence, ils finirent par entrevoir celle de Dita, qui avait le nez dans une armoire de la cuisine. Elle semblait ailleurs… Dans ses pensées… Elle n'avait même pas remarqué leur entrée dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. » dit-il en obtenant un sursaut en guise de réponse. Comme si on l'avait brusquement ramenée à la réalité.

« Bonjour… Vous avez bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui, merci. » Il regarda ensuite l'intérieur de l'armoire, curieux de voir ce que son hôte fixait jusque-là. Il y avait à l'intérieur quelques conserves et deux pots. Était-ce tout ce qu'il leur restait comme nourriture ? Le malaise qui se lisait dans les yeux de Dita, lui confirma cette idée.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien vous proposer… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. Nous allons nous débrouiller, ne comptez pas sur nous. »

« Oui ! Et vous êtes très gentils de nous avoir hébergés ! » Ajouta Mokona.

Elle soupira. « Nous avons à peine de quoi nous nourrir pour deux jours. C'est agaçant d'être réduit à ça… »

Ils ne devaient pas être les seuls dans cette situation. Syaoran ne pouvait que se sentir mal; il souhaiterait vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux.

« Vos amis sont à l'étage. Ils m'ont demandé de vous dire d'aller les rejoindre. Ils sont juste au-dessus. » Elle avait vraiment l'air soucieuse..

« J'y vais de suite, merci. »

Elle ajouta, hésitante : « Dites…. »

Il la regarda interrogateur, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Pouvons-nous vraiment vous faire confiance ? »

Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ? Se méfiaient-ils d'eux ?

« Vos amis ont dit que vous feriez votre possible pour nous débarrasser de cet esprit… Est-ce vrai ? Mais pourquoi vous feriez ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui demandait cela tout d'un coup. Il ne devait pas être au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Il devait rapidement se mettre à jour.

Ses amis, lui avaient-ils dit qu'ils devaient se rapprocher de cet esprit ? Dans tous les cas, ils n'avaient pas réussi à la rassurer. Depuis que cette chose était à Monésia, ils ne devaient avoir confiance en personne.

Ne sachant pas trop comment lui répondre, il préféra ne rien ajouter à ce qui a été dit.

Peut-être, qu'ils représentaient un petit espoir ?

Il lui fit le même regard, lui montrant quant à lui toute sa sincérité et sa loyauté. Hier, ils leur avaient dit qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Il se pouvait que ce tyran l'ait en sa possession. Et si c'était bien le cas, ils devaient s'en débarrasser. Alors oui, ils devaient aller le voir... « Vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous, vous n'avez pas à vous faire plus de soucis… »

Elle semblait bien plus soucieuse désormais, ce qui ne le rassura pas. « S'il vous plait, dites à Zima de revenir en un seul morceau… »

Surpris, le garçon commençait à comprendre ce qui se tramait.

« On vous le promet, Dita-san. »

Il se précipita alors hors de l'appartement, pour ensuite prendre l'escalier.

« Mokona ne comprend pas… » Les mots de la jeune femme l'avaient rendue confuse.

Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité selon Syaoran. Pour qu'elle leur dise ça, c'est que Zima prévoyait de sortir à l'extérieur. Ses amis devaient certainement se préparer à sortir eux aussi.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient prendre le risque de « le » rencontrer.

« On va aller dehors ? » devina ensuite Mokona devant son mutisme, elle se força à ne pas paraitre effrayée.

« Je pense que oui. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons trouver la plume. »

« Mokona sent la plume mais le signal est toujours aussi étrange. Elle semble loin… »

Syaoran resta à nouveau silencieux. Cela l'alarmait d'apprendre que rien n'avait changé depuis hier. Égoïstement, il espérait vraiment que la plume soit la cause du malheur qui régnait sur Monésia. Non seulement pour la retrouver plus facilement mais aussi, et surtout, pour débarrasser les habitants de cette chose.

Si elle était la cause de leur malheur. Il serait préférable de ne pas tenir les personnes de ce monde au courant. Ils pourraient avoir des problèmes…

« Tu penses qu'il est si fort comme ils l'ont dit ? Plus que Kurogane, Fye et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Mokona… » Répondit Syaoran en arrivant sur le palier supérieur. Il ne voulait pas ajouter le fait qu'il espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. « Mais nous savons nous battre, il faut se confronter à lui pour le savoir. »

Une fois arrivés devant la porte du voisin, il toqua. En attendant, ils pouvaient entendre plusieurs voix derrière celle-ci. Il y avait du monde à l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un finit par lui ouvrir la porte. Cette personne était Fye qui lui offrit un de ses merveilleux sourires. « Syaoran-kun, Mokona, bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé au lit ? » répondit de suite Syaoran un peu boudeur.

« On s'est réveillé tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. » Il grimaça. « Tu avais l'air de si bien dormir. C'est Kuro qui a insisté pour que tu dormes. » La réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire le garçon mais il devait se satisfaire de ça. « Allez rentrez, on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Il entra. Et après avoir salué Kurogane et Zima, Syaoran fit la connaissance de deux autres hommes et deux femmes qui étaient eux aussi présents dans la pièce. Un enfant, sans doute celui qui avait pleuré de bon matin, était lui aussi là.

Il chercha alors à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Comme lui avait dit Mokona, tôt dans la matinée, ils avaient entendu les pleurs d'un enfant. Celui-ci avait réveillé plusieurs de ses voisins dont ses compagnons et leurs hôtes. Zima, sachant qu'il pleurait encore de faim – il semblerait que ce n'était pas la première fois – avait fini par craquer. Il s'était ensuite empressé de lui amener de quoi manger, même si les réserves étaient restreintes. Mais il lui était impossible de l'ignorer, c'était un enfant après tout. De plus, il en dépendait de la vie de tous qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruit et cela permettait de calmer les voisins qui pouvaient se retrouver contre le petit garçon.

Zima n'avait pas craqué à cause de l'enfant mais surtout parce qu'il en avait assez de cette situation. Elle avait assez duré, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que la mort frappe à leur porte.

Ils devaient impérativement sortir s'ils voulaient trouver de quoi se nourrir. Le père de l'enfant avait approuvé son discours.

Kurogane leur avait ensuite proposé de sortir et Fye avait ajouté qu'ils devaient aussi vérifier quelque chose dehors, qu'ils les aideraient à se procurer la nourriture. Ils avaient aussi précisé qu'ils savaient se battre, qu'ils les protègeraient si cet esprit se présentait devant eux. C'était la moindre des choses qu'ils pouvaient faire en échange de leur hébergement.

Rassuré d'avoir leur aide, Zima fit le tour des paliers pour chercher des volontaires pour cette « mission ». Il eut principalement des refus, que trois personnes s'étaient proposées à venir avec eux.

C'était tout se dont Syaoran venait d'apprendre de la bouche de ses amis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois la dite mission discutée et des salutations poignantes, ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors.

Au final ils étaient sept, en les comptant eux et Mokona.

Pour ceux de Monésia, malgré la peur, le fait de sortir leur faisait beaucoup de bien. Ils pouvaient revoir enfin autre chose que leur appartement. Toutefois, c'était aussi l'occasion de se confronter à nouveau au silence, cette étrange atmosphère dont le groupe avait encore du mal à s'imprégner.

« Je compte sur vous pour faire attention, cette chose pourrait surgir de nulle part. » Dit Zima à voix basse en rompant la quiétude.

C'est à cet instant-là que Kurogane et Syaoran choisirent leur moment pour avoir leur sabre et épée en main, discrètement donné par la boule de poils. Les deux hommes et la femme qui les accompagnait étaient bouche bée devant de telles armes, mais ils se demandaient aussi comment elles étaient apparues là, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas les avoir vues avant. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait des sabres dans leur pays, ce n'était pas courant, même pas courant du tout.

Syaoran se sentait un peu gêné d'être ainsi observé de la sorte, le ninja, lui, brailla. « Un problème ? »

« Non, non » dirent-ils d'une même voix en faisant un mouvement négatif de la tête, sueurs au front. Leur regard se tourna vers le blond de la bande… Qui n'était pas armé.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une arme, il n'y a que les brutes qui en ont besoin. » Un clin d'œil était ajouté à la fin de sa phrase, il voulait les détendre.

Cette fois-ci, le regard du garçon était boudeur alors que celui du ninja était foudroyant.

« Espèce de- » Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de hurler car deux doigts fins s'étaient posés contre ses lèvres. Il fut d'abord surpris de ce rapprochement soudain pour ensuite reprendre son calme en voyant le sourire adorable que l'autre affichait.

« Ta…ta…ta… Il ne faut pas parler trop fort Kuro-sama ! » S'apercevant que cela avait marché, Fye se tourna en un rien de temps vers les trois habitants. « On vous l'a dit, on vient de très loin tous les quatre… Faut pas être si étonné… »

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient proposés de les aider, les quelques personnes de Monésia présentes ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils soient armés. Mais cela les rassura d'autant plus.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans un magasin alimentaire. Syaoran et ses amis étaient restés à l'entrée, afin de surveiller les lieux.

Ce magasin est celui que Kurogane avait visité lors de leur arrivée dans ce monde. Il se rappelait de suite de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il avait de grands doutes à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de mangeable là-dedans.

« Mokona, qu'en est-il de la plume ? » demanda le jeune homme à son ami qui s'était réfugiée dans le col du ninja.

« Mokona ne saurait dire… Des fois Mokona a l'impression de la sentir et des fois pas. Ce n'est pas stable… »

« Ah ? » Sa réponse interloqua quelque peu le magicien. « Après tout, c'est un esprit… ça doit pouvoir se déplacer rapidement, peut-être même que ça peut se téléporter. »

« Fyeee ! Tu veux dire qu'il peut apparaitre d'un coup devant nous, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Mokona prit de panique, s'enfonça dans le t-shirt à manches longues du japonais.

« Ouais, génial ! Vas-y, fous-lui plus la trouille ! » Rétorqua Kurogane au mage pour après tenter de retirer la boule de poils de ces vêtements. « Hé, toi, sors de là ! »

« Pardon, Kuroganeeee… » Se plaignit-elle en se laissant attraper.

« Je me demande comment font les habitants pour se nourrir. Font-ils tous comme Zima-san ? » Les ramenant dans la réalité, Syaoran s'interrogeait. « S'aventurent-ils à l'extérieur au péril de leur vie ? »

« Possible. Vous me direz…. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix » Répondit Fye. « Soit ils prennent le risque de sortir à l'extérieur ou soit ils meurent de faim… »

« Ou ils s'entretuent en volant au voisin. C'est chacun pour sa pomme dans ce genre galère… »

Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'ils disaient. Ils ne devaient pas être tous solidaire comme l'étaient Zima et les amis qui l'accompagnaient. « Oui… Mais personne ne les aide ? C'est plutôt surprenant de les mettre en quarantaine en ne faisant rien pour les aider. »

« Les pauvres, c'est pas juste… » Déplora Mokona.

Zima arriva à leur rencontre. Ayant perçu leur conversation, il ne s'attarda pas à répondre à leurs interrogations. « L'armée nous envoie de la nourriture par voie aérienne. Mais cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles. Ce n'est pas plus mal, les gens qui s'approchaient de leurs envois devenaient rapidement les nouvelles proies de cette âme. Ce n'est pas très discret d'envoyer des vivres depuis le ciel. Je dirais même que c'est plus prudent de se servir dans les magasins. Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit… il arrive que les gens se battent pour la nourriture… » Il finit son monologue avec un lourd soupir.

Au final, ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose dans ce magasin. Ils n'avaient repéré que quelques conserves, pas de quoi nourrir plusieurs personnes. Il n'y avait, en grande quantité, que des aliments immangeables. Cela leur faisait mal au cœur.

Pour l'instant, ladite mission n'était pas une grande réussite…

Toutefois, ils n'en restaient pas moins motivés. Ils devaient impérativement rentrer avec de quoi nourrir leurs foyers. ils se déplacèrent alors tous dans un autre magasin, qui était bien plus loin, à une vingtaine de minutes. Mais c'était néanmoins sans la boule au ventre, ils se disaient chanceux de ne pas avoir croisé l'esprit. Et ils espéraient vraiment ne pas avoir affaire à lui.

Ce deuxième magasin n'était pas très grand, il ne contenait qu'une seule grande pièce. Cette fois-ci la garde devait se faire à l'extérieur pour permettre aux autres de fouiller la pièce sans encombre pour ne pas être trop à l'étroit. Ce magasin, selon Zima, n'était pas très tape à l'œil, il ne donnait pas une image de superette non plus. Avec un peu de chance, peu de gens s'y étaient introduits. Et ce fut une bonne surprise lorsqu'ils commencèrent leur recherche.

« Oh non… » Sanglota Mokona tout bas. Ses amis, qui surveillaient avec attention la rue sur laquelle ils étaient, comprirent tout de suite le message qu'elle allait leur annoncer. « Mokona sent la plume ! Elle n'est pas loin… »

Désormais peu tranquilles, ils allaient peut-être savoir si cet esprit était bien le possesseur de la plume.

Ils seraient bien allés le voir par eux-mêmes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rompre leur promesse. Ils avaient aussi la possibilité de laisser l'un d'eux partir avec Mokona pour voir s'ils trouvaient la plume… Mais ne connaissant pas les capacités de leur ennemi, c'était un pari risqué.

« Elle est encore plus proche… »

Sur sa garde, prêt à se battre. Kurogane observa de toutes parts. Cette chose pouvait venir de n' importe où. « On va avoir le droit à un peu d'action… »

Syaoran se mordit la lèvre. Il était beaucoup plus angoissé par la sécurité de leurs nouveaux compagnons que par l'arrivée de cette chose. Ils allaient devoir faire attention.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Syaoran-kun. On va se tenir au plan. On ne se laissera pas faire… »

Les yeux du magicien furent marqués par la surprise.

« Je sais mais-

Le garçon fut coupé par le geste brusque de Fye à l'encontre de Kurogane.

Celui-ci venait d'être propulsé sur le coté, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux.

Surpris de s'être fait rentrer dedans, Kurogane entendit un bruit venant de la vitre que compose l'échoppe. Le verre venait de se briser. Il réalisa soudainement que le magicien venait de lui faire éviter une balle de justice.

« On doit vitre entrer ! » S'écria Syaoran.

On venait de les attaquer par surprise.

Cette chose ou ce quelqu'un avait une arme à feu. Il fallait s'y attendre… C'était bien le genre de monde qui devait en posséder.

Une fois rentrés, ils pouvaient déjà voir les autres agenouillés par terre. Personne n'avait été touché par la balle, ouf ! Il n'y avait que le mur face à l'entrée qui fut touché par la balle.

« Cette saleté nous a trouvé ! » dit un d'eux.

« Ca y est, on va crever. » dit un autre beaucoup plus pessimiste.

Le groupe s'empressa de se mettre à terre eux aussi.

« La plume se rapproche encore… » Murmura Mokona. La personne qui venait de les attaquer devait être en possession de la plume, il n'y avait plus de doute là-dessus.

Mais était-ce bien l'esprit qu'ils redoutaient tant ? Ca c'était moins sûr…

Le ninja alla guigner avec prudence par la fenêtre, celle dont la balle était sortie. Et il vit la silhouette d'un homme. Celui-ci semblait rire à en perdre haleine. Le genre de rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Néanmoins ce n'était pas ce qui le marquait le plus. Autour de cette silhouette se dégageait une aura... Comme si elle était entourée par de la fumée… celle-ci était de couleur rouge.

« Merde, c'est bien cette saloperie qui a la plume. »

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) Ca me ferait plaisirrr ^^

Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine : "**L**'âme errante et son véritable pouvoir". On arrive en plein dans le bordel ! XD


	4. Chapter 3: L'âme errante et son véritabl

Voici le chapitre 3 ! On rentre enfin dans mon bordel :D!

Je voulais aussi remercier Lola, qui prend le plaisir de me montrer les fautes d'orthographes :) Je t'adore ! ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>'âme errante et son véritable pouvoir

Les verres de la façade avaient éclaté en morceaux, coupant par la même occasion Syaoran et ses compagnons qui se tenaient sous les embrassures derrière les fenêtres. Les coupures étaient légères mais elles étaient suffisantes pour faire perler quelques gouttes de sang. Ils eurent la chance de ne pas être touchés aux yeux. En pressentant l'explosion venir, ils avaient pris les précautions nécessaires pour se protéger.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas qu'une simple balle comme tout à l'heure. C'était bien plus puissant, les verres avaient tous explosé par pression d'air. La magie pouvait en être la cause, ils ne voyaient que cette possibilité.

Ils allaient devoir mettre à exécution leur plan, celui qu'ils avaient fraichement préparé avant leur sortie de l'immeuble où ils avaient été accueillis.

« On va sortir d'ici. » Dit Fye en se relevant tout en longeant le mur afin de ne pas être perçu depuis l'extérieur.

« Quoi ?! Mais il va nous tuer ! » Dit la femme qui était repliée sur elle-même sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

« Si on reste ici, il a plus de chances de nous attraper. » Lui répondit Zima, étrangement calme compte tenu de la situation. « On doit avoir confiance en vous désormais les gars. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses nouvelles connaissances. « Nos vies sont entre vos mains… »

Syaoran répondit avec un mouvement de tête par l'affirmative.

« La boule de poils, tu vas avec le mage et les autres. » Mokona abandonna l'épaule de Kurogane pour se poser sur celle de Fye. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce qui se tramait… L'idée qu'ils soient séparés ne l'enchantait pas.

« Faites attention à vous les garçons. » dit Fye lui aussi pas rassuré.

Ils avaient préparé leur coup. Si le fameux esprit croisait leur route, ils devaient se séparer en deux groupes. Un qui éloignerait les habitants, afin de les protéger, et un autre qui affronterait leur adversaire, afin de le retenir ou même mieux… le vaincre. Ils devaient ensuite se retrouver dans l'immeuble de départ.

Syaoran et Kurogane s'étaient proposés pour stopper l'esprit, ainsi c'était à Fye de fuir avec les autres et de faire en sorte qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien au cas où ça ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Malgré cette décision, Fye n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser ses deux amis seuls, il aurait préféré être à la place de l'adolescent. C'était son devoir de le protéger, mais il savait que le garçon tenait vraiment à être présent pour récupérer les plumes de Sakura. Même s'il n'appréciait pas de le savoir en danger, il était persuadé qu'il avait toutes les capacités pour le battre. Et en ce qui concerne le ninja, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop… mais tout de même, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas atterrir dans un monde sans problèmes de temps en temps ? Pensa-t-il. Histoire de prendre un peu de vacance et de profiter des moments qu'ils leur restaient à être ensemble… Rien que d'y songer, il ressentit une douleur à la poitrine… La voix grave de son compagnon japonais le ramena à la réalité.

« A toi gamin, et fais gaffe à ce qu'il ne te touche pas ! »

« Oui, Kurogane-san. »

Fye, pendant leur échange, se tourna vers les Monésiens et leur demanda de le suivre à son signal et qu'ils devaient faire vite au moment voulu.

Tout en étant à l'intérieur, son épée en main, Syaoran fit apparaitre dans l'autre un morceau de papier orangée, un o-fuda. Sur celui-ci était inscrit un mot en caractère chinois.

Aussi rapide qu'il pouvait l'être, il se mit debout en faisant face à l'esprit qui s'approchait peu à peu vers leur direction. Par la suite, il frappa de son Jian, son épée, le papier qu'il avait lâché devant lui et il s'écria avec une incantation : « Dieu du vent, vient à mon aide ! » Au contact avec son o-fuda, un vent puissant s'en dégagea pour s'approcher dangereusement vers leur ennemi qui fut rapidement propulsé vers l'arrière à plusieurs mètres, contre la façade d'un immeuble. La chute fut si brusque que le mur se fissura. Il avait perdu son arme à feu lors du vol.

Ceux de Monésia regardèrent le garçon avec stupéfaction, ils en restaient muets. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient de la magie, en dehors de l'esprit qui les hantait.

« C'est pas le moment de rester là ! »Gueula Kurogane durement à leur encontre. « Dégagez ! »

Fye fut le premier à sortir. « Suivez-moi ! »

Ils le suivirent malgré eux, la peur au ventre. Suivis de prêt par Kurogane et Syaoran.

Et ce fut à cet instant là qu'ils se sont aperçus à qui ils avaient à faire. Cet esprit, qui avait tout d'un homme adulte d'une quarantaine d'année, s'était redressé… et ni une, ni deux secondes après, il se trouvait déjà à leur niveau.

Alors que Mokona et deux Monésiens poussèrent un cri de surprise, ils remarquèrent qu'il avait désormais un couteau en main… Un couteau qui pourrait couper de la chair avec facilité, peut-être même qu'il s'agissait de l'arme qui avait tué les victimes qu'ils avaient rencontrées depuis hier.

Cet homme se jeta sur la personne qui se trouvait la plus proche de lui. Fye en un mouvement rapide put déjouer la lame qui aurait pu lui trancher la gorge s'il ne l'avait pas évité à une seconde près. Le magicien avait la chance d'avoir de bons réflexes, il n'eut pas de difficultés à s'écarter. Il se pencha vers le bas pour ensuite lui donner un coup de pied au niveau du bassin, le propulsant à nouveau vers l'arrière. Il respira un bon coup, c'était une surprise de mauvais goût auquel il ne s'y était pas attendu à voir aussi vite.

Kurogane décida d'intervenir juste après, tout en lui criant de se « casser » de là avec les autres.

C'est ce qu'ils firent au plus vite, Fye derrière eux. Il regarda en arrière avec toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait le ventre.

« Mokona a peur pour Kurogane et Syaoran… » Dit-elle en se tenant fermement contre le magicien, toute triste.

Fye resta silencieux et ils s'éloignèrent de leurs compagnons.

Kurogane fonça sur cet homme avec son sabre et il fut surpris d'avoir été arrêté dans sa lancée aussi facilement, surtout de cette manière. L'homme avait paré son attaque sans broncher avec son couteau comme bouclier. En plus d'être rapide, il avait une grande force, pour pouvoir arrêter son mouvement de la sorte. Le contact entre leurs deux lames avait dégagé une certaine pression qui montrait leur force combinée.

Kurogane se dégagea pour l'attaquer par-derrière, et il fut interrompu de la même façon à plusieurs reprises. Le ninja s'essouffla peu à peu, il devait le suivre avec la même rapidité des gestes. Il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois, son adversaire non plus, le japonais arrivait à le stopper de la même manière.

« Putain, t'es rapide… » Marmonna-t-il à bout de souffle.

L'autre lui répondit en riant pour ensuite prononcer quelques mots. « Je dois avouer que t'es pas mal non plus… C'est intéressant. Enfin… Je commençais à m'ennuyer, c'est si facile d'habitude… »

Il pouvait donc parler. A l'entendre dire, il n'avait jamais trouvé un adversaire à sa taille.

« Dieu du feu ! » S'écria Syaoran un peu plus en retrait en le visant. Kurogane s'éloigna à l'écoute de l'incantation afin de ne pas être touché.

L'homme se retrouva prisonnier des flammes et il reprit son rire de plus belle en sortant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui était anormal, puisque l'homme avait foncé par la chaleur et sa peau contenait des brulures. Malgré son fier sourire, ses yeux semblaient montrer de la douleur.

Tout cela était incompréhensible, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient à faire à ce genre de personnage.

« C'est vraiment très intéressant… » Murmura-t-il à lui-même entre deux rictus.

« Redonnez-nous la plume ! » dit Syaoran d'un ton ferme.

« Oh… » Les mots du garçon avaient calmé son état d'hystérie. Il avait l'air désormais un peu ennuyé. « Tu veux dire… ça ? » La plume apparut par magie dans l'une de ses mains. « C'est à vous ? … C'est ennuyeux… Très ennuyeux... »

« Ferme-là, que tu le veuilles ou non, on va te la reprendre. » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le ninja.

« Mais venez ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » La plume disparut à nouveau. « Comme si j'allais vous la donner gentiment, bande d'abrutis. » Ajouta-t-il en riant à nouveau.

Ce type était dérangé. Ils grimacèrent à son geste, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Syaoran utilisa à nouveau un de ces talismans et cette fois-ci il invoqua la foudre. Malheureusement, l'esprit avait réussit à s'échapper du tir. Il comprit alors que la magie ne lui servait pas à grand-chose, il allait devoir se battre avec son épée comme son ami.

« GAMIN, ATTENTION ! » Cria Kurogane en courant vers sa direction.

Après avoir évité l'attaque, l'homme à l'aura démoniaque avait accouru en sa direction. Il se retrouvait dès lors en position de faiblesse, chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

En une poignée de secondes, Syaoran était contre un mur. Surélevé du sol. Tenu par le cou avec fermeté, ce qui lui bloquait quelque peu sa respiration. La pointe du couteau s'approchait de son visage.

Il avait été tout d'abord trop surpris par la rapidité dans lequel les événements s'étaient passés. En le bloquant, il avait du mal à bouger, le mettant désormais dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. De plus, lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé, Syaoran avait lâché son épée au sol. Il n'avait plus de quoi se défendre…

L'homme face à lui avait une force incroyable.

Une lame transperça le torse de son agresseur. Kurogane n'avait pas pris son temps pour le sauver.

Les yeux de l'esprit s'écarquillèrent de surprise, alors que sa bouche s'élargit en un autre sourire. Ils étaient à nouveau en contradiction l'un avec l'autre. Et Syaoran fut surpris des derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de tomber raide au sol. « Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser… »

Le jeune homme retomba sur ses pieds d'un geste brusque et il put enfin respirer normalement.

« Ca va gamin ? » dit le ninja un peu essoufflé par sa course, et surtout par la panique qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée que le garçon ait pu se faire tuer.

« Oui, grâce à vous, merci Kurogane-san. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en recevant un soupir de soulagement en retour.

Le japonais regarda l'homme au sol, il avait bien visé… il était bel et bien mort. « Tu ne trouves pas que c'était… disons, un peu facile ? Je m'attendais à pire, je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu ne pas l'arrêter avant… »

Syaoran s'accroupit afin de pouvoir inspecter le corps de plus près. L'aura qui l'entourait se dissipait peu à peu, laissant apparaitre un être humain tout à fait normal, comme l'était Kurogane et lui.

Un esprit ne pouvait pas devenir un humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque leur hôte, Zima, leur avait fait connaissance du don de cet esprit. C'est-à-dire de prendre apparence humaine. Ils avaient un peu du mal à y croire. Était-il réellement une âme errante qui s'amusait à créer la peur sur ce qui l'entourait ?

Le garçon se rappela du coup de pied du magicien, ce dit esprit avait bien reçu une attaque physique comme lui l'aurait reçu à sa place. Le feu l'avait marqué par des brulures… Et l'attaque du ninja lui avait été fatale.

Il avait tout d'un humain dans ces cas-là.

D'un autre coté, un humain normal ne pouvait pas avoir une telle force et une telle rapidité. Et il semblerait qu'il avait des dons magiques…

N'était-il tout simplement pas un humain avec des pouvoirs ? Un magicien peut-être?

Le ninja avait raison, c'était tout bonnement étrange. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dont ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Tout en continuant d'inspecter le corps, Syaoran se figea lorsqu'il vit son visage. Celui-ci affichait des yeux grands ouverts de surprise et surtout… il avait des larmes aux coins des yeux, comme s'il avait pleuré juste avant de mourir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois durant ce quart d'heure qu'il avait remarqué une telle chose dans son regard.

Ces yeux avaient toujours l'impression de montrer de la frayeur.

« Et si cette saloperie était ailleurs ? » Murmura le ninja. « Après tout, si on reste sur le fait qu'il s'agisse bien d'un esprit, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il soit dans les parages et qu'on ne le voit pas. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Syaoran comprit ce qui se passait. Il se releva d'un coup, paniqué.

En effet, un esprit ne pouvait pas devenir un humain.

Mais il pouvait faire en sorte de le devenir avec de l'aide…

« Kurogane-san ! On doit vite s'échapper ! » Cria-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

L'homme sans vie devait être un des habitants de Monésia. Un de ceux qui n'ont pas eu de chance…

Sauf que…

« Il se peut qu'il… »

Et ce fut trop tard…

Kurogane ressentit un léger un malaise, sentant un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. « C'est quoi cette merde ! » Et il fut incapable de bouger aucune partie de son corps. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Gamin… Pars aussi vite que tu peux… » Murmura-t-il en comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait. « Vi- » Il n'arrivait plus à finir, il ne pouvait plus parler.

Syaoran fut désormais trop choqué pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Peu à peu Kurogane était enveloppé de la même aura rouge que l'autre homme avait possédée. Et l'expression sur son visage tourna du sérieux, dont le ninja affichait le plus souvent, au large sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur lui. Surtout un sourire comme celui-là. Un rire sorti de ses lèvres, c'était… effrayant.

« Eh bien, on t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais tenter de me tuer ? »

« Ku… Kurogane-san… »

« C'est fini. Tu ne le verras plus jamais… Tu vois ce type ? » Dit-il en pointant l'homme au sol. « En général, ça finit toujours comme ça. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Il allait se réveiller, hein ? C'était le genre de moment… où il voudrait réaliser qu'il est en plein cauchemar ! Malheureusement ce n'était pas son cas.

Syaoran se trouvait désormais dans une situation difficile.

Kurogane n'était plus là, seulement physiquement, il était possédé.

« Et si je te tuais des mains de ton pote, hein ? »

Lorsque l'esprit disait, juste avant de quitter l'autre corps, qu'il allait enfin s'amuser avait désormais un sens.

Le garçon s'affola et grinça des dents. Il prit son épée et il fit la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit : Fuir.

* * *

><p>Vous ne me détestez pas n'est-ce pas ? :(<p>

Le prochain chapitre : **L**e magicien pris pour cible (Le Kurofai s'approche ;))

A la semaine prochaine ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Le magicien pris pour cible

Et voici la suite~~ Je dois avouer que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre x_X J'espère que la fin du chapitre vous ferra quelque chose x)

Pour info, je ne pense pas que je puisse publier un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine... mon école prend ses élèves pour des robots...

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e magicien pris pour cible

o

Syaoran filait aussi vite qu'il pouvait avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait… Sa vie en dépendait. Le seul objectif qu'il avait en tête maintenant était celle de sauver sa peau.

La fatigue était sa plus grande ennemie, son bras ensanglanté en était la preuve. Il avait déjà échappé à plusieurs reprises à des attaques qui auraient pu lui être fatales.

Le cœur affolé, en partie pour ces dernières raisons, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de la transformation soudaine de son ami. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça leur arrive ?

Cette chose avait pris possession de son corps et allait s'en servir pour provoquer des malheurs.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était pas loin derrière, puisqu'il le suivait avec acharnement.

La plume en était sans doute la cause, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui était si chère. Elle lui permettait d'agir à sa guise et d'avoir une autre vie…

Il se demandait si cet esprit mystérieux était, avant de mourir, un meurtrier en série, ça ne serait pas une surprise…

Bien sur, Syaoran avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le ramener à la réalité, mais c'était à chaque fois peine perdue. Uniquement des gloussements amusés lui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Kurogane ne lui aurait jamais répondu de la sorte…

Le jeune adulte ne devait pas se permettre de mourir, non seulement parce qu'il avait une tâche à accomplir mais surtout pour que son compagnon n'ait pas à regretter quoi que ce soit.

Kurogane était-il conscient ? Peut-être même qu'il se battait intérieurement contre cette présence non désirée… et tout cela en vain…

Le garçon avait encore en mémoire l'autre homme. Il semblait être conscient et agir contre son gré.

Alors non, Syaoran ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa mort sur sa conscience. Il devait s'en sortir ! Rien que le fait de l'avoir blessé devait être assez éprouvant pour le ninja.

A vrai dire, il aurait préféré qu'il soit profondément endormi et qu'il ne sache rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il continua alors sa route dans les rues de Monésia où chaque mètre lui rappelait qu'il était comme seul au monde. Il essaya de changer à plusieurs reprises de rues afin de semer l'esprit, pour qu'il soit perdu de vue. Ce n'était pas tâche facile, il finissait toujours par le retrouver tôt ou tard.

Il prit une intersection de rue, en passant dans une ruelle plutôt étroite et sombre. Il s'éloigna alors un peu et s'arrêta un instant.

La fatigue était trop présente, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et ses jambes n'étaient pas loin de flancher. Il avait des douleurs qui lui parcouraient tout le corps… Et son bras saignait toujours.

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas le fuir indéfiniment. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps…

C'était le brouillard dans sa tête…

Est-ce qu'il devait rejoindre le magicien ?

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. S'il allait dans l'immeuble où logeaient Zima et Dita, il risquait de tous les mettre en danger en amenant Kurogane jusqu'à eux, si par malheur il n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper de son emprise...

Et il devait se l'avouer, il redoutait énormément la réaction de Fye. Cela n'allait pas être facile…

Leur arrivée à Nihon lui revient alors en mémoire. L'idée de perdre le japonais l'avait complètement anéanti. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant.

Cette fois-ci, il risquait de revivre ces mêmes émotions... Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher cela…

Décidément, ils n'avaient pas de chance…

Syaoran n'eut pas le temps de souffler une fois de plus, puisqu'une lame, qu'il évita pour la dixième fois de justesse, était apparue subitement. La rapidité du geste le fit s'écraser au sol.

Et Ginryuu, le sabre du japonais, il espérait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il connaissait trop bien l'attachement qu'avait Kurogane pour lui.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette course-poursuite. « Dieu du vent, vient à mon aide ! » Murmura-t-il en activant l'un de ses o-fudas, envoyant le corps de ninja en arrière… mais sans d'autres effets. C'était la seule attaque qui fonctionnait sur lui, malgré sa moindre puissance contre son adversaire. Déjà qu'avec l'autre homme ce n'était pas une mince affaire… Mais cette fois-ci c'était bien plus compliqué. Un Kurogane possédé était bien plus dangereux et bien plus fort.

Se battre contre lui n'avait rien d'amusant, il craignait aussi de le blesser…

« Kurogane-san ! Pitié, réveillez-vous ! » Supplia-t-il d'une voix fragile. Syaoran savait que ce n'était pas possible, là, tout de suite, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le désespoir l'en forçait, la réalité était encore bien cruelle.

« Ca ne sert à rien de le supplier ! Combien de fois dois-je me répéter ? » Répondit l'esprit, toujours souriant. « C'est trop tard… » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Le garçon grinça des dents. Il n'était jamais trop tard !

…N'est-ce pas ?

L'entendre parler avec le même timbre de voix que son ami lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Dis voir… Il est où le blond qui voyage avec vous ? »

Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Fye tout d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

… _le blond qui voyage avec vous_ …

Qui _voyage_…

Non…

Syaoran agrandit ces yeux de surprise.

« Fye, c'est ça ? Il a l'air pas mal lui aussi… » Continua-t-il toujours avec malice.

Cet esprit ne connaissait pas son nom, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Ils ne l'avaient jamais employé devant lui.

Syaoran allait de surprise en surprise… Cette âme avait le pouvoir de lire dans la mémoire du ninja, il ne voyait que cette possibilité.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…

« Avec lui, je risque vraiment de prendre mon pied…. » Il semblait désormais impatient. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, rue Hoffe, c'est là qu'il devait se rendre… Pas vrai ?»

S'il avait effectivement accès à sa mémoire, il pouvait en effet retrouver facilement leur trace, il connaissait mieux la ville qu'eux…

Ils étaient désormais tous en danger. Il allait s'y rendre…

… Pour Fye.

Syaoran pouvait imaginer l'état du ninja s'il pouvait l'entendre. Bon sang… C'était insupportable. « Laissez Kurogane-san tranquille… ! » Son sang commençait à bouillir, c'était trop pour lui. « Arrêtez ça… ! »

« C'est impossible, même si je le désirais… Pose une croix dessus. Pour que je quitte ce corps, il va falloir le tuer… »

… Pour ensuite posséder un autre ?

Était-ce sans issue ? A cette pensée, le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait plus comment gérer la situation...

Ces attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur lui… L'idéal aurait été de pouvoir le capturer. Toutefois, l'écart entre leurs deux forces était large.

Syaoran n'avait pas le choix, il devait retrouver Fye et ne pas se laisser abattre. Le magicien pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose avec ses pouvoirs…

« Mais va pas croire que je vais pas en finir avec toi d'abord. »

Il repartit de nouveau en courant, en espérant que son ami puisse gérer ses émotions face à cette étrange histoire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de ladite rue Hoffe, il perçut une personne sur la rue adjacente. Le manque de présence humaine était si fort, qu'il n'était pas difficile de remarquer l'une d'elles quand elle se présentait.

Malgré une vision légèrement trouble, il put reconnaitre sa silhouette. Un corps mince, les cheveux blonds attachés et les vêtements qu'il portait... Cela ne pouvait être que le magicien. Celui-ci devait être parti à leur recherche.

« Fye-san ! » Cria Syaoran avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il devait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin pour éviter de le perdre.

D'abord étonné d'entendre son nom, son ami paniqua en un rien de temps lorsqu'il se retourna pour l'apercevoir. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur le visage du garçon. « Syaoran-kun… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » Demanda-t-il en examinant ses blessures.

Fye avait de quoi être inquiet à la vue des dégâts. Les manches de sa chemise étaient déchiquetées. Des taches de sang imbibaient ses tissus, en particulier son bras droit où il avait été blessé. Il devait vite aller se faire soigner…

Et son visage… Il était prêt à craquer à tout moment, ses yeux allaient exploser.

Que s'était-il passé ? Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le battre ?

Et Kurogane, où était-il ?

Cela n'avait rien de rassurant... Il avait peur de connaitre sa réponse…

« Il arrive pour vous Fye-san, faites attention ! S'il vous plait… »

« Syaoran-kun… »

Serait-il en train de parler de l'esprit ? Mais pourquoi il viendrait pour lui ? C'était quoi ces histoires ?

Le ninja était peut-être encore en train de se battre. Il avait sans doute renvoyé le garçon pour ne pas le laisser en danger plus longtemps. Ce serait bien son genre…

« Je vais rejoindre Kuro-sama, toi, tu dois rejoindre Mokona. »

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura Syaoran d'une voix brisée alors qu'il le regardait dans les yeux.

Ne comprenant pas, le magicien était peiné de le voir avec un regard aussi douloureux… Il s'attendait au pire…

« S'il ne m'avait pas sauvé… peut-être qu'il….qu'il… » Plus aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche, c'était dur de lui annoncer ce qui était arrivé au ninja. En plus, il avait du mal à tenir debout. Cela ne l'aidait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pour l'instant, il ressentait comme une grande culpabilité…

_Peut-être qu'il…_ quoi ? Parlait-il du ninja ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Cela devait être grave pour mettre le garçon dans un tel état. « Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

« Il n'est… Il…- »

« Ah bah voilà je vous trouve ! » dit une voix non loin.

Fye pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille. Il soupira de soulagement, il était sain et sauf comme Syaoran.

Mais lorsqu'il quitta des yeux le garçon, sa quiétude était partie en fumée. Il fut si surpris qu'aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Tout commençait à être clair par rapport à l'état malheureux du plus jeune.

Ce n'était pas Kurogane. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre.

Le japonais, lui, s'approchait d'eux en marchant, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de les avoir trouvés. Avec une seule différence de trop. Cette aura rouge qui l'entourait…

« Syaoran-kun, pars tout de suite rejoindre Mokona et les autres. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit _tout de suite_ ! » Répéta-t-il en accentuant les trois derniers mots de manière tranchante.

Syaoran fut un peu effrayé de l'entendre lui crier dessus, ce n'était jamais arrivé… Il lui demanda de faire attention à lui et il obéit à sa demande.

Il s'éloigna alors en direction de l'immeuble où ils avaient passé la nuit. La peur allait désormais occuper ses pensées. Cependant, rester avec le magicien ne l'aurait pas aidé, il aurait été un poids pour lui dans son état.

Croiser les doigts, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Fye devait impérativement trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. Kurogane pouvait blesser plusieurs personnes ou pire encore… Pour ensuite les avoir sur la conscience. Il fallait l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal.

Le fait que l'esprit s'intéresse autant à Fye prouvait que l'esprit aimait faire souffrir la personne qu'il contrôlait. C'était un vrai psychopathe…

Qu'allait-il dire à Mokona en allant chez leurs hôtes ? Il allait sans doute la faire pleurer, c'était douloureux rien que d'y penser… Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là pour voir le ninja dans cet état...

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Salut… » Dit l'esprit à quelques mètres du magicien. « Il était temps que je tombe sur toi… Avec le petit, on a presque fait le tour de la ville. Il est coriace… et très fort. Je me suis bien amusé. »

Fye le regarda s'avancer encore et encore. L'entendre parler avec la voix de son compagnon lui donnait la boule au ventre.

Il se sentait agacé par ces paroles. En quoi était-ce amusant ?

Et surtout, comment avait-il osé leur faire ça ? La situation en devenait ardue.

Celui-ci avait donc blessé le garçon et l'avait même fait pleurer… Si Kurogane savait cela, il ne l'aurait pas supporté…

Qu'en était-il de lui d'ailleurs ? C'était tout ce à quoi il pensait. Était-il toujours là malgré le fait qu'il soit sous l'emprise de cet esprit ? Était-il… en vie ? Il fut parcouru d'un frisson à l'idée qu'il ne puisse plus être présent.

Que devait-il faire au juste ? Il devait en savoir plus… même si son cœur s'affolait déjà abondamment.

Il prit sur lui pour le regarder plus en détail, Kurogane n'avait pas l'air blessé. Il n'avait pas de blessures physiques.

Les mots du garçon lui revinrent alors en mémoire, il se serait passé quelque chose lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de l'esprit…

L'esprit devait avoir quitté l'autre corps pour ensuite prendre celui de son ami.

Fye tenta de reprendre son calme. Le ninja devait être toujours là, devant lui. Il refusait de croire le contraire…

« Hahahaha… Je vais avoir le plaisir de te tuer en premier, Fye. »

L'écouter prononcer son nom lui paraissait si étrange, qu'il s'en figea. Il était si rare de l'entendre de sa bouche. C'était si effrayant que cela arrive dans ces conditions…

C'était si irréel.

Tout l'était depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce monde.

« Je t'avoue que c'est bien la première fois que je trouve une proie aussi excitante… » Ajouta-t-il encore avec le sourire. Tentant de le provoquer avec ces mots, il voulait le voir réagir.

C'est ce qu'a voulu dire Syaoran, il était sa proie. Les proches de Kurogane devaient être ses cibles. Le garçon s'en était sorti… Il devait s'en sortir lui aussi…

Et ils devaient sauver le ninja. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du comment pour l'instant…

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour te préserver, c'est con de mourir maintenant, hein ? Tant d'efforts qui n'ont au final servi à rien… »

« ! » Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Avait-il accès à sa mémoire ?! Savait-il donc tout ce qu'il avait vécut ? C'était de la folie. Ce type en plus de manipuler pouvait s'amuser avec les sentiments des gens. C'était un monstre…

A cause de la surprise due à sa dernière phrase, il perdit toute sa concentration… Et il finit par voir le « faux » Kurogane s'approcher plus rapidement, son sabre prêt à transpercer. Il l'évita de justesse. Cela lui rappela un autre mauvais souvenir, celui de leur « affrontement » à Celes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était un réel combat et il désirait réellement en finir avec lui…

L'esprit fonça sur lui pour le sectionner de son sabre et le magicien esquiva à nouveau.

Son front commençait à perler, il était rapide, beaucoup trop.

Il échappa encore et encore alors que l'autre s'avança toujours avec férocité.

Fye tenta en vain de le désarmer. Il devait impérativement se débarrasser de son sabre. Il pourrait très bien utiliser sa magie mais ils n'avaient pas non plus envie de le blesser…

Après plusieurs tentatives, Fye put s'abaisser pour ensuite donner un coup de pied sur l'avant-bras du ninja. La pression sur celui-ci l'obligea à lâcher son arme. Par la suite, il se rabaissa rapidement pour prendre l'arme et l'éloigner au plus loin de son propriétaire.

Le brun était dorénavant désarmé, mais il ne s'emblait pas s'en soucier. Comme si récupérer son sabre ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations. Il avait toujours cet étrange sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne lui allait pas.

Fye devait rester sur ces gardes. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?»

« Ca ne se voit pas ? »

Fye lui répondit par un regard glacial. « Mais est-il toujours là ? » Son cœur se serra, allait-il lui répondre ?

« Ah… A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de moi ? C'est parce qu'il y a des personnes comme « Kuro-sama » qui ont le courage de vouloir m'abattre. Et vu que les corps que j'utilise finissent toujours par se faire assassiner, je prends quelqu'un d'autre pour continuer ce que j'ai à faire… » Cela ne répondait pas à sa question, il restait tout de même attentif. Son explication résumait ce qu'il avait imaginé. « Disons, qu'en le tuant… Il s'est condamné lui-même. C'est comme ça que ça marche, je ne peux pas le quitter comme je veux… »

Le magicien se mordit les lèvres, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Si seulement son ami pouvait lui donner un signe de vie, lui montrer qu'il était toujours là…

Il devait y avoir une solution. Il devait la trouver. Il n'allait pas attendre sagement que quelqu'un l'abatte pour que cette chose puisse prendre possession de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il trembla à l'idée que ce soit sans espoir.

D'un geste vif, l'esprit le plaqua sauvagement au sol. Il avait profité de son manque d'attention. Il mit ses deux mains autour de son cou et était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Fye fut surpris par la rapidité des gestes et il se fit mal au dos avec la force de la chute. Néanmoins, ce n'était rien à coté de ce que l'autre homme voulait faire. Celui-ci essayait de l'étrangler. Sa main métallique lui faisait terriblement mal.

Fye n'arrivait plus à bouger et se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus ? C'est de sentir le corps que je possède souffrir… et savoir qu'il ne peut rien faire pour arrêter ça. » Murmura l'esprit à l'oreille avec un sourire malicieux.

Cela voulait dire que Kurogane pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait, n'est-ce pas ?!

… Il souffrait ?

« Ne faites pas ça… » Les larmes aux yeux, il tenta de se débattre. Mais rien à faire, il le maintenant trop bien avec son corps.

Pouvait-il le faire revenir ? Kurogane pouvait peut-être l'entendre. Il doutait que ça marche mais il devait essayer.

« Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais… c'est pour ça que tu dois être le premier à mourir. » Continua-t-il en un murmure.

« Kuro-sama…» Supplia Fye en le regardant dans les yeux alors que l'emprise sur son coup se sera encore. Il avait désormais du mal à respirer, se sentant terriblement mal.

« Ouais, tu n'as qu'à lui dire tes derniers mots. Profites-en… »

« Il va me tuer… » Les larmes menaçaient à tout moment d'inonder ses joues. Et il ne voyait aucun changement. « Kuro… »

Mais il avait tort. Il y avait bien un changement. Et cela, il le remarqua en regardant au profond de ces yeux. Ces yeux montraient de la colère, du désespoir et surtout de la douleur. Le genre de regard qui vous transperçait.

Ce n'était pas du tout une coquille vide simplement contrôlée par un autre. Kurogane souffrait, il pouvait désormais le ressentir. Sa colère était celle de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait rien faire…

Fye ne devait pas se laisser ainsi aller aux pulsions meurtrières de cet esprit. Il devait impérativement arrêter cela avant de passer de l'autre coté. Il devait vite arrêter sa souffrance ainsi que la sienne.

Son cou ne supportait pas. Il avait du mal à respirer.

« Kuro-chan, je suis désolé… »

L'esprit le regarda interrogateur.

Ne trouvant pas une autre possibilité pour se libérer de son emprise, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. La manière forte. Il murmura alors une formule.

Des lettres de sa langue se dissipèrent de ses mains par des vagues lumineuses et elles entourèrent le corps du ninja. Par surprise, les mains desserrent son cou.

Fye se mordit la lèvre et il se convint qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Avec sa magie, il le propulsa dans les airs et il fit surtout en sorte que sa chute soit brutale. Il le relâcha brusquement sur le sol à trois reprises pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse plus se relever et ainsi l'assommer. Il n'avait que ça comme possibilité. Sauver sa peau, et voir ensuite ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le japonais.

Il s'assit et repris son souffle, réalisant qu'il aurait pu y passer. Cette chose n'avait pas réussi, Kurogane devait être rassuré qu'il l'ait arrêté…

Le magicien se releva et vint vite à sa rencontre. Le corps du ninja était allongé sur le sol, inerte. Il ne bougeait plus. Un filet de sang coulait sur son visage…

Il s'agenouilla prêt de lui pour écouter les battements de son cœur, ils étaient réguliers. Rassuré de l'avoir stoppé, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Cette fois-ci, il s'abandonna et pleura contre l'épaule du ninja.

« Je te sauverais Kuro-chan… »

C'était une promesse.

C'était à son tour de le sauver.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? ;_; mon pauvre Fye, qu'est-ce que je te fais... et mon pauvre Syaoran ! Ils ont besoin d'un calin !<p>

Prochaine chapitre: Le peuple se réveille

A la prochaine ;)


End file.
